greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Phantomschmerz
Phantomschmerzen ist die zwölfte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Arizona leidet unter Phantomschmerzen in ihrem amputierten Bein. Bisher traten sie nur nachts auf, doch jetzt wird sie sogar im OP davon geplagt. Sie muss die OP an einem afrikanischen Waisenkind abbrechen. Owen merkt, dass Arizona von Phantomschmerzen heimgesucht wird, und beginnt mit ihr eine Therapie. Cristina entdeckt während der OP eine seltene Herzerkrankung, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Sie hofft auf weitere solche Fälle und will auf keinen Fall, dass das Afrika-Programm beendet wird. Owen verkündet, dass das Krankenhaus aus finanziellen Gründen eine medizinische Beraterin bekommen wird, die die Effizienz des Krankenhauses beurteilen wird und schaut, wo sich Einsparungen machen lassen. Dr. Cahill wird auch im OP dabei sein, was Derek überhaupt nicht gefällt. Er wird morgen den Patienten Jimmy operieren und möchte absolut keine Zuschauer. Jo ist Derek zugeteilt, doch der möchte lieber Shane für die Operation, da er keine Zeit hat, Jo zu unterrichten. Shane hat jedoch bei Meredith zu tun: Die schwangere Patientin Bree hat starke Schmerzen und braucht eine neue Leber. Shane fährt mit Meredith in ein anderes Krankenhaus, um die Leber abzuholen. Shane unterläuft jedoch bei der Entnahme ein Fehler, sodass die Leber unbrauchbar wird. Da Shane nicht tauschen wollte, ist Jo noch bei Derek und wird ihm assistieren. Sie hat aber vorher noch die Aufgabe, zu verhindern, dass Zuschauer auf der Galerie sitzen. Meredith hat wegen ihrer Hormone plötzlich dauernd mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Besonders Shane macht sie sehr wütend und sie will ihn am liebsten loswerden. Doch Bailey sagt ihr, sie solle sich lieber zusammenreißen. Später erhalten sie einen Anruf: Es gibt in Portland eine neue Leber. Da Meredith sich weigert, ein Flugzeug zu betreten, muss Bailey wohl oder übel mit Shane fliegen. Doch am Flughafen erleben die beiden eine Überraschung: Meredith schickt Bailey wieder ins Krankenhaus und fliegt selbst. Tatsächlich schafft sie es, ihre Angst zu überwinden. Doch auch dieses mal läuft bei der Entnahme nicht alles glatt: Die beiden entdecken einen Tumor an der Leber. Unterdessen hat Jo Dr. Cahill falsch über die Uhrzeit von Dereks Eingriff informiert, sodass diese dann bei der zweiten OP an dem afrikanischen Mädchen zusieht. Als Arizona erneut Phantomschmerzen bekommt, hilft Owen ihr, die Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er schickt Dr. Cahill zu Dereks OP. Dort angekommen wundert sie sich, dass Jo sie falsch informiert hat. Derek sagt ihr, dass das auf seinen Wunsch passiert ist und sie seinen OP unverzüglich verlassen soll, was sie dann auch tut. Die OP verläuft dennoch erfolgreich. Stephanie hat heute die Leitung der Notaufnahme und kommt überhaupt nich klar. April zeigt ihr, wie man alles unter Kontrolle hat. Rettungssanitäter Matthew, der schon länger Interesse an April zeigt, fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken geht. Dr. Cahill hat alle Ärzte im Konferenzraum versammelt. Cristina setzt sich sofort für das Afrika-Programm ein, doch Dr. Cahill hatte auch nicht vor, dieses zu streichen. Stattdessen möchte sie die Notaufnahme schließen. Fast alle sind entsetzt, nur Bailey sieht ein, dass Dr. Cahill nur helfen möchte, das Krankenhaus nicht zu schließen. Es entwickelt sich ein kleiner Streit zwischen Bailey und Derek, der damit endet, dass Bailey sagt, dass sie ihren Job behalten möchte, weil sie keine Millionen auf dem Konto hat, auf die sie zurückgreifen kann. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gaststars *Constance Zimmer als Dr. Alana Cahill *Justin Bruening als Matthew Taylor *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Wes Ramsey als Jimmy *Navi Rawat als Heidi *Laura Heisler als Carla Co-Starring *Elizabeth Anweis als Brie *Kirk Bovill als Brian Turner *Ameenah Kaplan als Makena *Michael Albala als Harvest Surgeon *Kate Mines als Nurse Gloria *Vito Viscuso als Pilot *Leah Morgan als Nyah *Naomi Coai als Surgical Nurse Musik *'Time to Run '''von ''Lord Huron *'Someone '''von ''Future of Foresty *'Forever '''von ''Matt Hires Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Walking on a Dream ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Empire of The Sun. Trivia *Obwohl es nur ein Traum ist, ist dies die letzte Episode, in der Arizona mit beiden Beinen zu sehen ist. Intro Patienten, bei denen eine Amputation durchgeführt wurde, haben oft noch Empfindungen in dem fehlenden Gliedmaß, ganz so als wäre es noch da. Dieses Phänomen nennt man Phantomschmerz. Es ist, als könne der Körper nicht akzeptieren, dass er einen schrecklichen Verlust erlitten hat. Der Geist versucht den Körper wieder vollständig zu machen. Patienten, die diese Phantomgefühle haben, berichten über die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen. Aber was am häufigsten vorkommt sind Schmerzen. Outro Der Körper kann eigensinnig sein, wenn es darum geht, Veränderungen zu akzeptieren. Der Geist hofft einfach, dass der Körper wieder komplett wird und der Geist wird immer um Hoffnung kämpfen - koste es, was es wolle - bis er einen Weg findet, die neue Realität anzuerkennen und akzeptiert, dass das, was weg ist, für immer weg ist. Zitate *Cristina: Afrikanische Babys sind ein Geschenk Gottes! *Meredith: Das musst du mir nicht sagen. *Cristina: Ach, nicht Zola. Nicht die niedlichen, die kranken! Das sind exotisch-verseuchte, spannende Katastrophenbabys! Ich hab eben einen Fall von EMF gefunden und darf eine endokardiale Ablation durchführen! Weißt du wie viele das schon gemacht haben? *Meredith: Nein! *Cristina: Ich auch nicht! Vielleicht gar keiner!! Wo gehst du hin? *Meredith: Muss für jemanden eine Leber holen. Dr. Bailey, kriege ich bitte einen anderen Assistenzarzt? *Cristina: Was spricht denn gegen Ross? *Meredith: Einiges! *Bailey: Der Bursche hat 'n kleinen Fehler gemacht. *Meredith: Weil er ein Idiot ist!!! Wenn ich noch eine Sekunde mit ihm arbeiten muss, bring ich ihn wahrscheinlich um!! *Bailey: Sie glauben, ich wollte Sie nie umbringen? Sie haben mir damals die Drähte einer Herz-Lungen-Maschine durchgeschnitten! Also denken Sie an früher und verzeihen Sie ihm! en:Walking on a Dream Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode